superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Harriet Fairbanks
Harriet Fairbanks was a suspect on Murder in Small Town X: Connecticut who managed to survive the Raven Hill Murders. One of the final four suspects in the investigation, Fairbanks drew suspicion for never showing her face or body to anybody in town, leading some to believe that she was actually the long lost Alice Kendal, who had fled Raven Hill over 30 years before the events of the murders. In reality, Fairbanks was hiding her body because she suffered from third degree burns. Drexel Winthrop investigated her during the final confrontation. The Raven Hill Murders Fairbanks was a suspect during the events of the Raven Hill Murders. She was known for her biting sarcasm and bossy nature, as well as her unwillingness to form connections with anybody. She often berated any investigators who asked her to remove her hat. During the Investigation Fairbanks worked at the Raven Hill Post Office during the events of the Raven Hill Murders. Fairbanks first drew attention in the first episode, where she hid her face and body from the investigators. When questioned, other suspects shared that Fairbanks had never showed her face to anybody else, and had never offered an explanation for why she had done so. As the investigation continued and the investigators learned about the disappearance of Alice Kendal, many began to speculate that Fairbanks was, in fact, the missing woman, who had come back to town in order to get revenge on the family that disowned her, and that this was why Fairbanks was so adamant about hiding her face from the rest of the world. The investigators finally learned why Fairbanks was so insistent upon not showing her face during Episode 7, when she was confronted by Daphne Capricorn and Fred Washburn. Fairbanks removed her hat to reveal that she had been hideously burned in a fire, and that the majority of her face was covered in scars and that she was blind in one eye. When asked if she had considered plastic surgery, Fairbanks replied that she was unable to afford it. The investigators also learned that should Barbara Kendal die without any living heirs, Fairbanks would be one of the people who would benefit. The post office was in a state of disrepair, a fact which upset her greatly. Jack Waters' Report Jack Waters investigated Fairbanks, and shared what he had learned during the events of Episode 6. Waters was not able to learn much about Fairbanks' early life, but determined that it was likely she had grown up in an orphanage in Boston, Massachusetts, though he could not confirm this because the orphanage, along with all of its records, had burned down 30 years ago. He was unable to determine why Fairbanks hid her face, but shared that she had been badly injured in her past. The Final Confrontation Fairbanks was one of the four remaining suspects who had not been cleared by the time the final investigators reached the final confrontation. Neither investigator chose her, and as a result, she was investigated by Drexel Winthrop, one of the season's hosts. Winthrop discovered her applying burn cream to her wounds and determined that she was not the Raven Hill Killer. She later accompanied Winthrop as he continued his hunt to find the killer, and was present when the Raven Hill Killer was brought to justice, as well as when Daphne Capricorn explained why the murders were being committed. Aftermath After the events of the Raven Hill Murders, Fairbanks began to open up about what had happened to her, and began speaking about the importance of fire safety. Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Connecticut Suspects